Rory Gilmore Returned
by njrocks92
Summary: Rory Gilmore is off at work. Find out her traveling stories!
1. On the Road

(A/N: I do NOT own these characters!!! They belong to Amy-Sherman Paladino!!! The lovely creator of Gilmore Girls!)

Chapter 1

On the Trip

_Rory's point of view_

So I get on the bus. I'm really tired because I got so little sleep last night worrying about my new job! I do as my mom said and sat in the back of the bus. It really helped because they really were friendly. I don't know what it was but she was right!

So I'm so drowsy. I dose off and have basically a nightmare. It was a re-enactment of my relationship with Logan, but not the ups, only the downs. When we broke up the first time, when we broke up the second time, when he left for London, when he gave me that stupid ultimatum. UGH! WHY? WHY? Why would he _do_ that to me? I just don't get it.

The bus stops and I wake up in a half-daze realizing that it's the first of a few rest stops. I grab my purse and run inside. We're now in Pennsylvania. I think a minute about Jess… and than makes me a little sadder because we kind of don't talk to much anymore. Anyway, we've already drove a good 5 hours at least! I still can't believe I'm doing this. It's unbelievable and I'm so nervous! I grab some coffee and some poptarts (which makes me miss mom) inside the convenience store. The coffee wasn't half bad, but I'll deal 'cause I have no other alternatives.

I get back on the bus and there are a few others left inside. I get back to my seat and open the package of poptarts and start munching. About ten minutes go by before we start moving again. I feel like I'm going to cry, but I stay strong! I think to myself what type of writer cries on their first job? So after I finish my coffee I get out my sidekick and text my mom. I write:

_Hey mom!_

_we're in penn. and the coffee isn't great._

_already missing you! Luv ya!_

_rory_

I don't get a text back that fast. It's understandable, she's probably at the Inn working. I look out the window as the time passes trying to think about something happy. OHMIGOD! I'm on the reporter bus for the Obama campaign. I small smile breaks across my face as my phone rings. It's Lane, she probably is up from her kids. I pick it up after about 3 rings.

"Hey Lane!"

"Hey Rory! How's your trip so far?"

"It's good! But it's a long trip. We're exiting Pennsylvania and ugh… I really miss you guys! You have to send me pictures on a regular basis so I remember your faces!" We both giggle at that last statement. She knows I would never forget what any of them looked like!

"Of course I will! What kind of friend do you think I am?" I giggle. There is some silence for a moment. Finally I think of something to say!

"So… when are you and Zach going to pick back up with the band?"

"Oh… well…" Lane pauses then continues. "I'm not quite sure. I mean, I would LOVE to start playing again… but with the boys around it's kind of hard. But I'll keep you posted on new info! Especially if we record any new songs! UH! I really want to start playing again!"

"I know what ya mean!" we laugh but I keep it down 'cause of the other passengers on the bus. "I wish we could talk more… but I'm starting to get some looks so I think I better go," I whisper.

"Ok. Well then I guess I'll talk to you later! Bye."

"Bye" I say. And then I hang up.

I grab out my book and my iPod. I turn it on shuffle and the first thing that pops up is Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. I smile and open my book up to my bookmark. There is no one sitting next to me so I put my feet up on the chair beside me and get as comfortable as I can on a bus. Next thing I know I'm in Indiana at our next rest stop. I decide to grab some soda and a snack to get me through the last leg of the trip. I grabbed a bottle of Coke and some donuts.

I get back on the bus and grab my book again. This time it takes longer for the bus to start up again because I took less time at this stop. I got back into my book really quickly. Finally the bus started moving but I hadn't really noticed. Every once in a while I looked out the window but it was all landscape. We finally made it to Iowa and we were instructed to get off the bus once we got to the Hotel.

(A/N/: End of first chapter!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I know it's a little boring – ish at first but it'll get better! I'm already planning ahead! THANX FOR READING!!!)

Zija


	2. The First Job

(A/N: I do NOT own these characters!!! They belong to the loverly Amy-Sherman Paladino!!! The creator of Gilmore Girls!)

Chapter 2

First Press Conference

We all checked in and got our stuff up to our rooms. We were instructed to come right back down for the press conference. I went up to my room, made myself look a little more presentable, grabbed my bag and stuffed in there a notebook and a few pens. Then put my key card and my book in the bag and walked out the door. When I got downstairs Hugo was there waiting for all of his reporters. There was still some time before the conference started so I grabbed some coffee. I needed it too! I was really tired and I didn't even know it.

We had about 10 minutes now before the start, so I settle into a seat in the room facing the stage where Barack Obama will be speaking. I put my coffee on the ground right by my chair and I take out my notebook and a pen. I open the book and pen, then I lay the pen in the seam of the book. Then I grab my coffee and chug a bunch of it as others are doing very similar things. Setting up for the note taking and getting re-caffeinated. I take out my book, cross my legs, look at my watch and start reading. It's 12:53… 7 minutes left… I wonder if the conference will start on time. I guess the answer is yes as I glance at my watch again. 12:55… 5 minutes, more people start coming in and taking seats. I glance everywhere and notice no one that I know. It makes me a little sad but I get over it. I decide to put my book away at 12:58 and grab out my phone. I decide to text mom again. Now it's about her lunchtime so she should be able to text me back. I write:

_Hey again!_

_i'm at the hotel… meeting gonna start soon!_

_UGH! i'm so nervous…_

_luv ya!_

_rory_

She texts me back almost immediately! She writes:

_Hey darling!_

_I miss you so much!_

_Can't wait to read your first article!_

_Luv u too… Sookie sends her luv as well._

_Michel just sez hi._

_Good luck sweetie!_

_Luv, mom_

I smile as I read the last line. It's now 1:02 and the cameras start to go off. I look up and see Barack Obama getting on the stage. I take a deep breathe, put my phone away, pick up my pen, and start to write. I put at the top of the page the date and time just in case… the speech and questions begin.

After the meeting I'm really pumped! I got so into it towards the middle I was asking questions about his campaign and what it was like to be running against Hillary Clinton. I head up to my room and crash on the bed for about an hour. We leave tomorrow morning for the next stop on our little extravaganza! Unfortunately for me it's in California, and that means a slight possibility. Especially since we're going to San Francisco. God I don't even want to think about it! I'm just going to work on my article for the "paper."

At about 4:47 I start to write. Thankfully I have a little kitchen so I make myself some coffee around 7:35… and I start dosing at around 8:30… even with my coffee I can stay awake. I decide to type it up while I listen to music. Maybe that will help. So I grab my laptop and plug it in. Pull up a new microsoft word document, open iTunes and put my music library on shuffle. Then I open firefox to check my email and write one to mom about today's conference! I have an email from grandpa basically saying good luck on my job. Then grandma writes a little P.S. saying to write whenever I can and to send them the link to the online magazine so they can read my articles! I email them back about how today went and about the questions that were asked and stuff like that.

Then I decided instead of emailing mom I would call her… I didn't feel like typing anymore. A good conversation with my mother is what I need!

So I call her… it rings once… twice… a third time… then she picks up!

"Hey honey! Homesick already?" mom said.

"Haha mom! Very funny! No… not really… I just needed a break from my work! How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good. Sookie's good. Michel's crabby… but what else it new! Luke says hi. The whole town sends their love. Ya know… the usual!" She chuckles.

"Yeah. Well I'm almost done with my first assignment. I'm really nervous on how this is going to turn out! It's a lot more work then I expected for some reason."

"Ya know sweetie… you'll get used to the work and then it'll be really easy for you you'll be begging for harder work!" we both giggled at that last part as I walked back over to my laptop to start typing as I talked.

"Well just so you know I'm only half listening now cause I'm typing up what I have so far. But I'd still like for us to talk just not about anything too intriguing." I put the pad of paper next to my computer and I start typing the story.

"Well… let's see if I can think of anything not that interesting that's going on around here. Taylor's gone psycho again over the lack of good vegetables this summer so far. Aaaanndd Kirk has been working only one job this last week and a half. We were all shocked about that especially cause he's working in Taylor's Soda Shoppe…" I love that she just pronounced the last –pe in that word so it sounded like shoppie. I giggle as she continues. "and Paul Anka has been such a doll! But he misses you a lot! As do I… but that's just a given! So where are you off to tomorrow?"

It takes me a second to answer. Finally I take a deep breath and answer "San Francisco."

"Oh… got it… well you know there is a slim chance that you'll see him right?"

"Yea I kno… but I think we're going to be in the hotel right next to that office building which makes me a little queasy."

"And that's understandable… wow! Right next door? Wow! I'm sorry sweetie!"

"I'll live… but I hope he doesn't know I'll be there… with the whole thing about Hugo being his friend and all he might be going. UGH!! Why so soon?!?!"

"Awe I'm sorry! If there was anything I could do…" I cut her off saying "I kno you would if you could." There was a long pause.

"So… change the subject?" she asked.

"Yeah… that'll be nice!" I take a deep breath and say "I think that in about a month we'll be in Hartford… you better come see me!!! Grandma and Grandpa too!"

"Seriously? Ohmigod! You know I'll be there honey! I'll make sure to tell them and you are so sending me the link to that online magazine so I can read your stuff missy!"

"Okay… alright… hold on a second… and… it is sent!"

"YAY! Thank you! Oh… I almost forgot… Luke and I are kinda back together… but only kinda… we're taking it real slow to make sure we don't have another misshap."

"Oh mom! I'm so happy for you both! Tell Luke hi from me and oh! I should call dad or something. Hmm… you don't have his new number by any chance do you?"

"Sorry honey… you'll have to email him. I should get going cause it's really late for me!"

"Oh right… stupid time difference! I love you mom! Talk to ya later!"

"You too babe! Bye."

"Bye." As I hung up the phone I opened up my email account and started writing an email to my dad. Saying basically the same things to him that I did to my grandparents. Also I said that I need his new number and asked how Gigi was doing… etc. etc. After I sent the email I opened up my word document that only had 4 sentences written. I look back at the 3 1/2 pages I'd written and where I had left off… This is going to be a long night!


	3. San Francisco, Here I come!

(A/N: I don't own any of these characters unfortunately

(A/N: I don't own any of these characters unfortunately. They belong to the amazing Amy-Sherman Paladino!! The wonderful creator of Gilmore Girls!)

Chapter 3

San Francisco, Here I come!

Well… I entered my first real journalism piece at about 2 am and crashed on the bed about 10 minutes later. I got up at about 8:30 to pack and check out. I can't believe I'm on my way to where _he_ is… I'm sitting on my bed with my head in my hands wishing this wasn't happening! I miss him… but still haven't gotten up the courage to call him or anything. God, I still love him. I don't know what will happen… but I guess I'll just have to find out.

I barely un-packed anything, just my pajama's, clothes for today, my toiletries and my laptop. I take a hot shower cause I really need one to calm me down. Then I get dressed, pull my hair up into a ponytail, dab on a bit of make-up so I look decent when I get to the next press conference and start putting things into their proper places. I grab the bag I'm taking with me on the plane and take everything out of it.

I throw out the wrappers from my gum I kept chewing yesterday at the conference because I was so nervous. Then I put back in my book and my iPod. I also put in another pack of gum, my wallet, my plane ticket, a couple pens and a notebook. Then I put my toiletries, pajama's and my clothes from yesterday back into my suitcase, and I put my laptop and wires back into my computer bag and do an idiot check before I head downstairs. I head to the elevator and let out a huge sigh.

I put my room key in my back pocket of my jeans so I could have easy access to it when I checked out. When I got down there I head over to the desk to check out, and I have to wait on a line because of the other reporters. I grab my iPod and scroll down my list of songs as I stop at one particular one. It doesn't remind me of… Logan… but it does of a different past love. I smirk as Candyman by Sammy Davis Jr. blasts through my headphones. I haven't listened to this song since… well… that night with Dean.

The line starts moving and I move forward, I put my iPod on shuffle and the next song makes me smirk again… but that's cause it's one of Lane's bands songs. Rebecca in the Morning… good song… and it makes me miss home, Lane, Zach, and the boys. I get to the front of the line and pause the song. I hand the lady my room key and tell her my room number so she can check me out and of course it's already been payed for so I just step to the side and start to play the music again.

I head outside to wait for the shuttle bus to go to the airport. I have my sweater around my waist and my sunglasses on top of my head which I then put over my eyes because the sun is so bright! I sit on my suitcase and get out my book and start reading. I then go back inside to grab a coffee before the bus gets here.

When the bus gets here I was just finishing my coffee so I through the cup away and gathered my bags and headed onto the shuttle bus with the other reporters and we were on our way to the airport. I get to a seat with all of my bags and I skip a couple of songs on my iPod. Finally I stop on a song, Speed of Sound by Coldplay. A little slower then I'd like right now but still a good song so I listen. I open my book and start reading again. We got caught in a bit of traffic but we get through it fast… I guess he took a short cut or something.

We get to the airport and I get off the bus and head over to check my bags so I don't have to deal with them on the plane. I stand in line and when I get to the front I check my bags. All except my laptop bag and my carry on… aka my purse that has some gum and books and some other stuff. I grab my ticket and put it in my purse and head over to my gate to find a seat.

I turn the volume of my music down so I can hear the announcements. I grab my book out of my purse, put my laptop bag in between my legs at my feet and my purse on my lap. I open my book and start to read. I waited for about an hour until I hear the announcement that my flight was boarding. I get up put my purse on the chair I was in so that I can gather everything. I put my book in my purse, and slung my bags over my shoulder and started walking toward the line of people waiting to board the plane. I get in line and get out my ticket so I'm ready for when I get to the front. When I get there, they took my ticket, scanned it, and handed it back to me. I got on the plane and found my seat. I put my laptop bag under my chair and my purse in my lap. I got my book back out and read more. Finally the flight attendants did their whole show about safety and then the pilot said we would be moving shortly. Soon after that I saw the flight attendants sit down and we were rolling down the runway. Soon we were off and I dosed off into a sleep. I woke up and we were still in the air. They made an announcement about 15 minutes later that we would be landing soon and so I put on my seat belt.

I got my bags together and asked the flight attendant for a soda. When I got it I just sat there listening to my iPod and sipping my soda bit by bit. They announced that we were preparing to land and all I did was sigh. We landed and they told us to stay seated until they told us it was ok to get up and exit the plane. I sighed as I took a glimpse out of the window.

Hello San Francisco… Hello torture… Hello ripping band-aids off earlier then then the cut is healed… I think I will soon be picking at the scab of my broken heart.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading it!! SO SO SO SO SORRY that I didn't update earlier! I lost my notebook that had my stories in it and I had to make it up and I finally had the time to! REVIEW PLEASE!!)**

**Zija**


End file.
